Bride of Chucky
Category:FilmsCategory: (1998)/Media | directed by = Ronny Yu | written by = Don Mancini | produced by = Don Mancini Corey Sienega Grace Gilroy David Kirschner Laura Moskowitz | music by = Graeme Revell Scott Humphrey | cinematography = Peter Pau | edited by = Randolph K. Bricker Film editor Randy Bricker is credited as Randolph K. Bricker in this film. David Wu | distributed by = Universal Pictures | release date(s) = October 16th, 1998 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $25,000,000 IMDB; Bride of Chucky (1998) | gross revenue = $32,383,850 (US) $50,671,850 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Bride of Chucky (1998) | preceded by = Child's Play 3 (1991) | followed by = Seed of Chucky (2004) }} Bride of Chucky is an American horror film that blends the subgenres of slasher, comedy and killer doll films. It is the fourth installment in the Child's Play film series and was directed by Ronny Yu. It was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on October 16th, 1998. The film stars Jennifer Tilly and Brad Dourif as the serial killer-turned-dolls Tiffany and Chucky. Other stars include Katherine Heigl and Nick Stabile as teen protagonists Jade and Jesse, Gordon Michael Woolvett as their homosexual friend David and John Ritter as police chief Warren Kincaid. The premise of the movie centers on a woman named Tiffany, a lovesick serial killer and former paramour of fellow slasher Charles Lee Ray, aka, Chucky. After acquiring the scarred remains of the Good Guy doll, Tiffany uses a Voodoo incantation to resurrect her former lover's spirit, but he is still trapped inside the doll. Through a series of circumstances, Tiffany comes to a violent end, and Chucky uses the same ritual to bind her soul to a wedding doll, thus transforming Tiffany into the titular "Bride of Chucky". This is but a stopgap however as Chucky and Tiffany plan on migrating their souls into more permanent, human vessels. To achieve this however, they need a mystical amulet, which was buried with Chucky's human remains. Plot Cast Notes "The has a collection of images related to ''Bride of Chucky. * ''Bride of Chucky is the first film in the series to drop the "Child's Play" naming convention. The title of the film is a send-up to the 1935 Universal Studios classic The Bride of Frankenstein, clips of which can be found within the film itself. * Production on Bride of Chucky began on April 1st, 1998. Principal filming concluded in July. The warehouse scenes where shot in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The motel scenes were shot at Lake Ontario and the chapel scene was shot at Niagara Falls. Additional studios shots were filmed in Los Angeles, California. * The film contains footage from the 1935 James Whale film The Bride of Frankenstein. The footage is seen when Tiffany is taking a bath, shortly before being electrocuted by Chucky. * A copy of the Lockport Guardian, seen during the opening credit sequence of the film, establishes that the shooting of Charles Lee Ray from the first Child's Play took place on Tuesday, November 8th, 1988. The newspaper article has a Wednesday, November 9th, 1988 publication date. Chucky's tombstone, seen towards the end of the movie has a November 9th, 1988 date of death. November 9th also happens to be the US premiere date of Child's Play. * According to the DVD's director commentary, Chucky was originally supposed to say to Chief Warren (John Ritter), "Sorry, Jack, but three's a crowd," after killing him. This joke refers to the fact that Ritter also starred as "Jack" in the hit TV sitcom Three's Company. But at the last minute, the director deleted that out of the script because he found it too corny. * Ironically, actress Sandi Stahlbrand also played a reporter in two episodes of the comedy series Puppets Who Kill. Allusions * The opening scene of the Lockport police station has a few amusing winks to celebrated killers from other franchises. Locked behind a cage, one can find a familiar looking hockey mask and a machete, the trademark attire and weapon of choice of Jason Voorhees. There is also a chainsaw, which of course is the weapon of choice of Leatherface from the The Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise. A pair of claws resembling Freddy Krueger's clawed glove from A Nightmare on Elm Street can be seen as well as the unmistakable mask of Michael Myers of Halloween fame. * Later in the film, when Chucky observes Warren Kincaid's nail-studded face, he remarks about how familiar he now seems. Doubtless, this is a reference to Pinhead, the demonic Cenobite from the Hellraiser film series. * Chucky nearly breaks the fourth wall while nutshelling his history to Jade and Jesse. He tells them that to explain the story of his life would require a movie and three sequels. This is an obvious reference to the other Child's Play films. * The character of Howard Fitzwater, played by Alexis Arquette, used the Goth-sounding alias Damien Baylock. This is actually a reference to two different characters from the 1976 Richard Donner film The Omen. Damien Thorn, the son of Robert and Katherine Thorn, was destined to become the Antichrist. Damien's evil nanny was named Mrs. Baylock. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Chucky gets lucky". Home Video * Bride of Chucky was first released to home video in VHS format on March 23rd, 1999 by Universal Studios. Amazon.com; Bride of Chucky VHS * Universal released the film to DVD in Region 1 format in the United States on September 2nd, 2003. Amazon.com; Bride of Chucky DVD The film is also included on Disc 2, Side A of the Chucky: The Killer DVD Collection. What else have they done? Cast * Jennifer Tilly: Actress Jennifer Tilly has appeared in more than 100 film and television roles. Her first horror work was in Embrace of the Vampire with Alyssa Milano. She reprises the role of Tiffany, and plays herself in Seed of Chucky. She is also known for providing the voice of the omnipregnant Bonnie Swanson in the animated comedy series Family Guy. * Brad Dourif: Brad Dourif of course provides the voice of Chucky in the Child's Play film series. He played the live-action Charles Lee Ray in the first Child's Play film. Outside of the franchise, Brad has appeared in more than twenty horror films including movies such as Spontaneous Combustion, Critters 4, Alien Resurrection, Urban Legend, Prophecy III: The Ascent and Rob Zombie's remakes of Halloween and Halloween II. * Katherine Heigl: Katherine Heigl is best known for her work on Roswell and Grey's Anatomy. In the horror genre she played Shelley Fisher in Valentine, Eve in Evil Never Dies and the dual roles of Ann and Emily Hedgerow in Descendant. * Nick Stabile: Nick Stabile co-starred with Katherine Heigl in Descendant, but also played Owne Grant in the "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!" episode of Charmed. * Alexis Arquette: Prior to gender reassignment, Alexis Arquette was a male who appeared in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie as a DJ. He also appeared in Sometimes They Come Back... Again and Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror. This is his last horror film work as a male. * Gordon Michael Woolvett: Gordon Michael Woolvett is best known for playing the role of Seamus Harper on the sci-fi series Andromeda. In horror fiction, he also appeared on "The Inheritance" episode of Friday the 13th: The Series as well as the "Can't Run, Can't Hide" episode of Forever Knight and the "Frontierland" episode of Supernatural. In film he played Larry Eggers in the 1998 movie Shadow Builder. * John Ritter: John Ritter is best known for his comedy work Three's Company where he played Jack Tripper and on 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter where he played Paul Hennesy. He also played Ben Hanscomb in Stephen King's It and he played the robot Ted in the "Ted" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Lawrence Dane: Lawrence Dane played Mitzi in The Creepers. His first major horror work was a Braeden Keller in David Cronenberg's Scanners. He also appeared in two episodes of Poltergeist: The Legacy playing Sir Edmund Tremain in "A Traitor Among Us" and Ned Gregson in "Silent Partner". Lawrence provided the voice for John in the "Too Cool for School" episode of the Tales from the Cryptkeeper animated series and played Barry Seecam in the "I'm Very Dangerous Tonight" episode of The Hunger. * James Gallanders: James Gallanders also provided additional voice talent work to the 2005 film Saw II. * Janet Kidder: Janet Kidder also played Alice Severson in the 2004 film Ginger Snaps: Unleashed. She also appeared on the "All Dogs Go To Heaven" episode of Supernatural. * Vincent Corazza: The same year that Vince filmed Bride of Chucky, he also appeared in the Jamie Blanks slasher movie Urban Legend, playing a character named David Evans. * Park Bench: Park Bench also directed and starred in the 2009 vampire film The Death of Alice Blue. * Ben Bass: Ben Bass, who plays Lieutenant Ellis in this film, also played Javier Vachon in twelve episodes of the Canadian vampire series Forever Knight. * Sandi Stahlbrand: Sandi Stahlbrand almost always plays the role of a reporter in nearly everything she has appeared in. She played on in the "Femme Fatale" episode of Friday the 13th: The Series as well as in 2004's Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Crew * Ronny Yu: Ronny Yu does seem to enjoy his send-ups to classic movie monster tropes. In addition to Bride of Chucky 's wink towards Universal Monsters sequels, Ronny Yu also paid homage to the monster mash-up concept with 2003's Freddy vs. Jason. He also directed the "Family Man" episode of Fear Itself. * Don Mancini: In addition to writing the scripts for all five films in the Child's Play series, screenwriter Don Mancini also wrote the screenplay for the 1988 John Carl Buechler film Cellar Dweller, as well as the "Fitting Punishment" episode of Tales from the Crypt. * David Kirschner: David Kirschner produced all five films in the Child's Play series. He was also an executive producer on the 1990s The Addams Family animated series and the Gravedale High animated series. Body Count Recommendations External Links * * * Bride of Chucky at Wikipedia * * * * * Bride of Chucky at the Good Guy Wiki * Bride of Chucky at the Horror Film Wiki * References ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1998/Films Category:October, 1998/Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Sequels Category:4th installments Category:Child's Play/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:B/Films Category:Jennifer Tilly/Voice actor Category:Brad Dourif/Voice actor Category:Ed Gale/Stunt performer Category:Debbie Lee Carrington/Stunt performer